Dancing with Corruption
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. However, if the infected artist had been thinking clearly, he wouldn't have thought to use a certain object against the hero to distract. It would have worked if the cat hadn't tried to remove it. Actually, everything would have been better if the Evillustrator wasn't in love with Chat Noir. Nath and Evil depicted as two different people
1. Chapter 1

[[ This is an roleplay between purrfectcatalyst and evillustrations. By our URLS you should be able to differentiate who played whom. ]]

* * *

Being evenly matched was not something Chat preferred. Each move he made, the akumatized had a move to counteract it. This time however, there was no counteracting. He had the upper hand he and intended to push for it. Within a few more moments, he had the Akuma on the ground with his pole to the male's chest. He had a smug look on his face, as the pole raised to prop under the male's chin, forcing him make eye contact with the cat. "I can't help to notice you've _fallen_ for me. I know, it's a talent I have, but I think it's time our little cat fight came to an end. Now, give me your pen." His voice got a bit more serious as, his free hand fanned his fingers inward to make a fist. He wasn't opposed to using his cataclysm on a few items the other had, or even the floor under them. All he knew is that the akuma needed to be stopped.

Riled emotions securely under wraps by directing hit attention on the green ring on not green eyes almost broke lose when the feline threw him on the floor, his thud echoing in the vacant building they stumbled upon. Teeth gritted to prevent the noticed of violet deepening on his face by such a sultry line. Oh, if only the lecherous animal knew what sensations those words did to him. He couldn't though, Noir had enough advantages at the moment. The artist had been so careful to make sure to keep a far distance between them but he guessed the hero must have really wanted his tool. "Just like how you've fallen for my trap?" He lifted one leg against Chat's torso and pushed him off with one kick. He slashed his the stylus over his screen and formed a small barrier while he slide open a large door and ran through it.

How wonderful it was to finally have the upper hand. After all, he was normally thrown around by Ladybug and anyone else for that matter. He was so proud of himself that he didn't even realize how open he had left an attack. "Huh?" A moment of utter confusion washed over his face from the other's distracting line before a loud HMPF echoed in response. His body hunched over for a moment, left hand on the ground to support himself as his eyes narrowed darkly at the his target. "Get back here." He growled, visibly upset that his win was taken right from underneath him. Frustration rung through his being as he tried to catch up, slashing at the barrier in annoyance before moving around it and running full force towards the large door. "You know you can't hide from me forever. Don't you want this? Come and get it." He questioned, holding his hand up and flashingly showing off his ring. What better way to lure an Akuma back out? He had to be careful for what other traps the other might throw at him.

Crouching over a high beam supporting the ceiling and staring downwards at the scene, the redhead watched carefully while taking steps above where the cat lurked. "I much rather _have you_." An inner thought escaped lowly in the form of a mutter under his breath, creeping as quietly as he could. He never had these ... arousing problems when fighting against the little lady, why did he have to do battle with Noir instead? He growled at himself for finding some appeal in the other but he perked up at the ring being further away from Chat's center. "Hmp." A quick streak on his tablet and two long shackles wrapped on both wrists pulled in opposite directions, leaving the feline wide open- Impure thoughts invaded his mind quickly upon seeing the already leathered bound man caught up in chains as he erased the restraints and backed away, face flushing hotly. The akuma hadn't noticed a weaken edge and fell back. He landed on his side but luckily far away enough for the hero to have to dash a few meters to get to him. Evil grasped for his pen as he sat up with a groan but felt nothing. He searched and found it almost within an arm's reach but his gaze then turned to Noir.

"If it's a game of cat and mouse you want to play, so be it." There was a slight pout of his face, trying to keep his cool nature back. He couldn't let one little slip up get the best of him. He listened closely, hearing slight steps but unable to tell where they were coming from. His eyes slipped shut for a moment to try and pinpoint their location. Just when he got an idea, green eyes snapped open in response to the restraints now around his wrist. Slip up #2 A loud growl resonated as he fought against them, instantly knowing what was going to happen if the other got near him. They didn't budge and neither did him. So much for cornering the villain, but now he had to figure out a way out of this and fast.

Just when he was about to try and use his powers to try and dissolve the chains, they instantly disappeared. He blinked wildly in confusion, looking around quickly to see if Ladybug had done something and awaiting a witty remark about how she had to save him, yet again. But it didn't come. Instead he heard a loud thump from the other room and instantly focused back on his target. "Well this is very unfortunate for you. I'm not sure how my partner manages to do this, but now you're in for a case of severe bad luck." This time he would not get away. He lunged at the male, aiming directly to swipe the pen out of his hand.

Such smugness again. Hadn't the night prince done enough for one afternoon? "Oh, shut up. I can't stand-" Honestly, the akuma loved listening to that playful voice as he grumbled to get to his feet but gasped when those hands aimed right for his tool. He couldn't let him get that! A hand out stretched but recoiled at the dull ache striking his side for a second. He pushed passed that as it wasn't that bad and grabbed his pencil and met with Chat again. He needed to get him off his tail! His scrambled mind still flustered over seeing the darken object of his affection in bondage corrupted his thinking process as he quickly drew something he had never thought to create. A thick and ribbed device normally meant for women appeared on screen and inside the other nudged right between the cheeks.

While scampering off the ground and pushing himself on a wall the akuma touched the dial on the tablet and turned it to the fifth speed before smirking at Noir. But that expression of victory soon dropped after realizing what he had just drawn. A gasp caught in his throat as eyes went wide. A damn vibrator... he just created a sex toy inside the other male. "Oh... no." Well, if that didn't give away what he had been thinking, then the cat was denser than Evil had hoped. But, this angle could work in his favor if it were a good enough of a er, distraction.

"I see I've left you speechless." The cat couldn't help but comment on the other's sudden lack of words. "Now, now. This won't even hurt. You'll feel so much better without that parasite messing with your head." That and once he had the Akuma free, he could see his lovely lady again. The fight shouldn't have dragged on this long, and while it was frustrating to no end, he enjoyed the chase. Seeing the pencil move, made his actions quicken. He already knew from experience that if he gave the Akuma enough time, he'd have his victory delayed yet again.

Green eyes widened instantly once the pencil had finished moving. "W-What...?!" His body instantly felt different, but it wasn't until the dial was turned that it really hit him to the full extent of it. His legs gave out from under for a moment, making him fall to his knees, and his hands catching his fall. Having never felt anything like this before, his body and mind were instantly distracted just trying to get one foot planted so he could stand up. He used his pole as support, looking over and shooting the artist a glare. "Enough of your games." He hissed before letting out a sharp, stammering breath. He brought his hand up to the zipper and bell on his suit, determined to fight against this. "I didn't peg you as someone this perverse. I see the Akuma's corruption lies deep within you." He had to keep his cool, he had to, and yet, his body shook and twitched. He couldn't fight like this.

Back pressed harder against the wall as the artist truthfully hadn't a clear clue on how to react to seeing his- him succumb to the effects of the toy. He faced away with painfully obvious blush spreading over his face with his jaw locked and a brow twitching. Was that a shuddered breath his ears had caught? Coming from the mark of bad luck, it sent a shiver over the akuma's chest as he sighed as threateningly as possible. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He barked in hopes of hiding how... bothered he became. God forbid if Noir found out. Did he just say deep?!

Eyes returned to Chat as he noted him grasping his bell. What the hell was he going to do with that? Using his artistic eye, he noted the details of it leading downwards on his suit. Wait, was it a zipper of some sorts? Did he plan on taking off his clothes?! In front of him! Oh, hell no! He turned the dial on the screen to a speed seven while shouting louder than before. "You keep your damn clothes on, you little-!" But he took back his words and knew there was no stopping the hero with that alone and, against his better judgement, Evil lunged at Chat, pushing him to the ground and instantly straddling him. A terrible idea made worse when he grabbed hold of his wrists again and pinned them to either side of his head as some skin on his chest revealed to his eyes. For the second time, the redhead looked away by staring at the ring.

A loud "tsk" responded to his shut up line. As if he was going to silence this cat. He just had to get his suit open enough to remove the object and crush it. It was so frustrated from it, even his cataclysm wouldn't be enough to destroy it and make him feel like he wasn't completely being mocked. "W-What's the matter?! Afraid you might like what you see?" He stammered out, feeling the speed increasing inside him. This wasn't good. It didn't help that he knew Ladybug was around here somewhere, but yet she did nothing. He supposed she didn't really know what was going on and was waiting for the right time to strike. So he'd continue to distract for as long as he could.

Before he could pull the zipper down too far, his back was met with the cool floor. The increased pressure to that area didn't help as his legs twitched lightly with spasms. "Get off me!" He growled, just as the other seized his wrists and fixed him completely to the ground. His eyes instantly caught the other staring at his ring as he coiled his hand into a tight fist to prevent any more slip ups he couldn't afford. In an attempt to loosen the other's grip, he rolled his hips up against the other. A low purr escaped his lips in the process. His suit didn't hide anything, in fact with how confined it was, it only made matters worse for himself.

Lavender lips curled into a weaken frown, a bluff he tried to keep together while keeping his fingers around Chat's wrists. "Afraid I might like what I see?" Hell, he knew he would like nothing more than a finally unclothed Noir under him. Evil feared losing all restraint from giving into horribly lustful desires. "You're really full of yourself." Damn that wavering voice sending erection activating signals to his body as he kept his teal eyes on the black piece of jewelry even though it became inaccessible. His heart pumped too quickly for his liking, forcing breathing pathways to enter from his mouth as he could catch Noir's scent. No, no. Think of a way out of this! 'Just look at the ring and nothing else! Just look at the ring-.'

"Nn!" The akuma inhaled when feeling a hard throb between his legs from the other's wonderful purr paired with something touching him. Gaze of blue met with gorgeous green as he kept up that frown with as much strength as he had left, snapping back. "I'm not g-getting off until I... I..." He lost his train of thought when his stare lowered to the slightly exposed chest, bring out more conflicting battle inside. He glared another set of turquoise daggers back on the feline while squeezing his right wrist harder. "Get what I need from you. Your miraculous." Just to clarify.

His body twitched and squirmed underneath the corrupt male. The vibrations were only making matters increasingly worse as he felt his body want to give in to the feeling. Not yet, giving in meant the end of Chat Noir. Feeling the rough squeeze against his wrist interrupted his thought process as his fingers opened due to restricted blood flow. Wide spread panic washed over his face as he called out: "LADYBUG!" The room grew silent for a moment as realization slowly revealed in his eyes. Ladybug wasn't here and his heart sank. She had never failed him before and yet, there was no other explanation than that she wasn't there. The Akuma had him, easily and yet... His eyes finally got a good look at the male in front of him. He was acting weird this entire fight, and even with his Miraculous exposed, it was like the other was holding back for some reason. "You. Why are you doing this?! You've been toying with me this entire time, jerking me around like a cat on a leash."

If he had a hand, he would have face palmed. He can't be serious, but it was the only explanation. Instead, he decided to test his theory. His hips rolled up against him again, taking his time with this one so that he could feel every inch. In this moment, he kicked his pole into his left hand and extended it towards the ground. With his hand somewhat movable, he took the opportunity the grab the Akuma by his hair and pull him down into a rough kiss.

With the fidgeting and body shakes, it seemed to the demon the animal laid next to damn near ready to surrender to his urgent needs. The artist looked at his tablet and slid Chat's wrists together into one hand as he cranked the dial to ten, only three away from its maximum. A knee slipped and pushed against the almost violently vibrating device he felt through the clothes, hearing it hum loudly, pressing into it and further up. He took some pleasure in watching Chat's face before the exclamation for help broke Evil out of the sexual trance. Cyan eyes rolled. "Oh, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking?!" But really, the infected wished to hear that same voice scream his name instead. Damn thoughts!

Taken back by the cat, his grip loosen as he felt fog gather in his mind, confusing his judgement while gaze down at him with parted lips to give a witty remark but he was left speechless again. Chat ... under him and on a leash? Could he ever stop flirting with him? This didn't help his current growing problem as he lost his strength to form fake negative facial expressions. "I-I'm just trying to get what I want from you!" His sentence sounding as natural as a nervous actor doing a cold read for the first time. His body yelled for him to start claiming that exposed neck as he stared at his flesh a little longer than socially accepted but another gasp, harder fell from his mouth, eyes glaring softly between them then to Noir "W-why...? You... h-horny-!" He felt the familiar feeling of more fog clouding his head when the feline took a slower rub of their lower halves. He hadn't taken into account of the clicking sounds like metal until fingers took hold of his hair. "Wha- what are-?"

All working cells in his brain lost their way when Chat closed the gap between them. His eyes immediately fell as his tense shoulders slumped downwards and a low groan, of all things, muffled between them. This had to have been some trap as the akuma did a risky move in rolling his pen out of their way and going back to holding Chat's wrists but his mind wanted to call it quits and just make out. Damn, Chat was pretty good at kissing but even as he pushes a hand against his exposed chest, the Evillutrator couldn't tear away from the kiss deepening on his lips. Whatever it's purpose, he... couldn't let it continued even as his body ached for another touch.

A few louder groans and gasps escaped the cat's lips from the increased vibrations and pressure. His control on the situations was weakening. Already he was mentally beating himself up for getting himself into this. He just had to toy with his opponent instead of cutting to the chase. Ladybug would be disappointed in him. Thank goodness she wasn't around to see this, even if he was hurt by it as well. She had her own life to live too, and he understood not being able to get out of certain situations. The more he spoke the more hysterical the other became. It only strengthened his assumption.

Got em. His mind was focused on that and ignoring what else was going on with his body for a moment. It was him who had to break the kiss, having less stamina at the moment from certain issues the other had caused. His breath was shaken, forcing the other to hear every little shutter and small gasps that escaped it. "I knew was good looking, but I never expected my charm to entrance an Akuma." He played off as being amused, but he was screaming on the inside. What was he going to do with this? Every touch and interaction caused growing urges for more, but he couldn't get wrapped up in it. Besides, he was loyal to Ladybug. Then again, he tried to reason with himself that this was all to obtain the pen and accursed Akuma.

"Wouldn't you rather handle me properly?" He teased, giving him a wink in the process. His head leaned up as he forced the redhead down again, only moments away from their faces touching again. He whispered almost against the artist's lips. "Get rid of this thing for me. (or at least a lower setting where his legs stopped shaking each time it pressed a little more towards a bunch of nerves.) You can do that, right?" He leaned in closer, lightly brushing their lips against each other as his hand buried deeper into the male's hair. His nails scratched along the roots, not letting up until his other hand was free and out of danger. Even now he was flirting with fire. He just didn't know which of them would get burned first.

Sweet noises coming from his crush stirred more tangled thoughts as he didn't know what to think of him kissing his enemy out of no other reason than desperation. He knew the feelings weren't mutual, not when he also knew the cat's flirtatious manners towards his spotted partner filed under a serious intent. This knowledge came from his human counterpart, Nathanaël. The demon settled eyes on Marinette shifted from the betrayal to the cat in malicious intent but a hint of interest rose and applying a ball chain to play with made the dots connect. The intent to kill the realization took over as he had erased the floor but he knew it was too late. How cruel for a freshly hurt heart to want another he couldn't have? It only became deeper when his human side began running a site just for Chat Noir, his admiration stemming from Evil's interest.

This kiss, as hungry he had wanted it and more, had to have been for some tactic in rendering him powerless but he had already tossed his tool, making this kiss distraction pointless to him. "Ah." A low moan dropped when the other male pulled back in a pant. Noir panting lightly under him send a pulse down there again but he ignored the ache and sneered. "I said be quiet." He couldn't even yell but somehow screamed internally when the other winked at him! Evil had to clear his head and see through the coaxing ways. His lips turned downwards by the proposal for ridding the only thing controlling the animal but they relaxed upon touch. His back arched to press their members together with the sharp scratches enticing him. Why did he have to have a kink for what Noir could easily provide him?

'Don't... get fooled!' He scolded himself and kept the grip around the right wrist. "Don't play with my emotions like this." If only the prince knew of how deeply he wanted him as his own. Chat probably never noticed his new attacks were directed at Ladybug and he captured the kitty to keep him safe. This time around, with the woman's absence, there was no way around it. He couldn't wear the mask any longer, stare softening as he allowed his head to tuck under Noir's chin, catching his heart beating. Body relaxed into the heat as he curled into him with eyes closing again, just to have a split second with him. "Don't... do that with me." He only wished to have all of him and not taste a sample. He couldn't deny what he craved wasn't just a primal thirst but something more meaningful. He shook his head and leaned back up and off his chest, pressing his thigh against the toy again. "I can do many things to you but I'm not going to yield to you. I want... the ring." No, he didn't.

The cat couldn't believe how right he was. Every action lead to another. He could see the Akuma waver in thoughts between wanting to give in and fighting it. Even if it was now a game to him, he needed to play it correctly. If the artist knew it was all a ruse, it wouldn't turn out well. "Make me." He taunted, calling out his bluff. Instinctively, his hand gripped tighter from the sudden pressure being added. A more unrestricted groan left his lips in response. He couldn't stop his body from wanting to be touched, to feel more, and be given a sweet release from the torment.

"It's what you do, Akuma. You toy with people's emotions and twist them to do your bidding." He huffed out, eyes turning to the side as if he was disappointed. He was playing it up, but his words were real. What he didn't expect was the male's act of affection. His free hand twitched for a moment before running his long fingers through his hair. Before he could say anything meaningful, the other was back on the offensive. The Akuma's advances earned him a loud, unfiltered gasp as his head arched back more against the ground. The toy was making matters increasingly worse. "You want Chat right? If you take the ring, he won't exist anymore. There won't be anymore moments or opportunities." His eyes slipped closed, gripping both his hand tightly as the vibrations continued to ring through his body. His flirty attitude started to become more sincere as if to reason with the cursed. There's no way Hawk Moth was telling him to do this, which means there was hope for anyone that was akumatized.

"P-Please..." He whined, playing that up slightly to mess with the other's emotions.

Teal eyes flickered at Noir's defiance, a surge of allure making decisions for him as he bared his teeth again. "I will." He released his hold from the cat completely and pulled the damn bell as far down as it could go. The tanned flesh caused a hitch in his breath, but Evil shook it off and grabbed both edges of the collar, jerking them back and around Chat's shoulders. His stare went harder on the toned body lightly squirming under him as he glided a hand down from the pectoral muscles to abdominals. "Damn." He was really attractive! The artist shook himself out from staring, closed his eyes and leaned down to hold Chat around the chest as he bit into the crook of his neck. He pushed the vibrator back in every time he felt the shaft slipping out, working his teeth in marking him. This was wrong but unrequited feelings were the worse and the akuma was no stranger to boldness.

He stopped his nibbling though and returned hovering over Chat's face. It was just... not right to do this but eyes turned sharp at the accusation, clearing up his mind. "I don't play that kind of game. I am not like that. I doubt you hardly have any desire to have me the way I want you." Reactions on impulse instead of logic always had a way to turn a big mess into a disaster as the redhead had tried to keep that detail to himself. He stammered while leaning away and sitting right on something hard as he reached for his tool and connected pen to screen. The young man didn't know anything anymore as a vibrating ring formed around the base of Chat's length. Evil felt the new item shake lowly against his body as he faced away again. Should he just confess?

Chat's eyes widened. He didn't think the male would actually do anything! he made a mental note not to entice akumas anymore. As soon as he wrist was free, he quickly moved his right hand behind his back. Now that his ring was tucked away, he could focus more on what was in front of him. "Like what you see?" No, stupid. Why would you say something like that? He mentally scolded himself for that. Then again, he did physical activity and was a well known model. So it was only natural for someone to see him as a bit more eye candy than most. The bites caused an instant groan as his left hand reached to grip the other's arm. The mask hid a strong blush that was starting to form on his face from each moment of stimulation he was receiving.

The cat didn't have anything to say to that. He had never considered being with someone, let alone an Akuma. It wasn't like his feelings could just change instantly either, even though his urge for instant gratification was growing. It wasn't until the other toy was added that he really started to lose his cool. His eyes shut tight as his grip tightened. Hips raised and fell as his head and back arched more. "Ladybug..." A name whispered across his lips. It wasn't a cry for help but more of an instant from what was going on. His mind wanted so badly for it to be her making her feel this on his body.

"I'd devour what I see." Palms laid onto the cat's chest, keeping his gaze away while holding down a moan. The right thing to do was just remove the items he had drawn but his neglected hormonal body wished for release as the one beneath seemed to be enjoying it a little, maybe losing his resolve? Evil groaned and pressed their hardness together with a bite into his inner lip as coils around his heart tighten. A scoff was met with the name of the woman who still hadn't shown up. "She's not here. S-she was never here." Hips shuddered while rolling down and rubbing for more sinful vibrations between his legs. Gaze traveled towards the quivering thighs then to his thin weapon as he flipped it to the eraser side.

In a few slow streaks, the akuma swiped away the shoes and pants shielding his eyes from more taunt skin while making circles with his hips into the bulge. Why wasn't Noir stopping him? He hadn't even fought back that much when pinned. The artist couldn't rationalize a thing as he cleared the feline of his pants, leaving him with the belt around his waist. Eyes begged his mind to wander down to now exposed member but he assumed the cat wanted to keep some modesty and decided not to.

The statement only caused a deeper, hidden blush on Chat's face. The Akuma was serious. It wasn't that he didn't believe it, it was just hard to take everything in at once. Each grind and press only made things worse. Getting it from both sides and the lingering marks on his body on aroused him more. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, to stop anymore unwanted words or sounds. The pleasureful purrs vibrated in his throat. Slipping up for a moment, he rolled and rocked his hips up against the Akuma's length. He wanted...He needed to feel contact. The words from the other didn't help. His eyes turned away from him, it already being difficult to look the male straight in the face. "Let's just say you're not the only one with unrequited love issues..." That's all he wanted to touch on the subject. Ladybug would never do something like this to him, but he'd let her. He'd let her do whatever she wanted and then some if it meant she wanted to be his. He was also grateful that the Akuma had his eyes on himself and not his partner. If she went through anything like this, they'd be catacylsm-ed on the spot.

The instant feel of cool air made his eyes widen. And for a moment, he thought he was at least safe as long as his ring was on him. Not with an artist that had the ability to create and erase whatever he wished. His resolve was quickly fading, narrowing his eyes for a moment looking for the right time to strike. He waited until the other's eyes started to wander, as he quickly reached up with both hands and wrapped one of them around the other's waist while the corrupted went after his wrist with the pen in it. His ring and the pen brushed for a split moment as he tighten his grip around the male's waist, nails digging into his clothing from the frustration he was feeling.

Leaning up, he bit at the male's collar, pulling on the spandex type material with a low growl. There was nothing left of his dignity, so he wasn't going to be seen as the one who just let everything happen.

'Unrequited love issues...' The Evillustrator knew exactly what Noir referred too. His human counterpart watched all the videos a girl named Alya uploaded to the 'Ladyblog' and noted the cat's little advances towards his partner which she brushed off with a laugh or pushed him away. This planted a seed of jealousy but never sprouted as the demon trapped inside couldn't do a thing but watch until the redhead's emotions had worsen earlier before when trying to speak to a classmate Adrien and only get shoved away by a few fan girls. Little fluttering violet wings soon latched onto another pencil the boy held and thus, the akuma returned but he couldn't have let his needs get in the way again. However, he sneered at the thought of the woman turning a blind eye from a wonderful man who treated her rightly so. "At least you are on the same side." He mumbled and felt a rush of heat by the sweet purrs and gave a groan.

By the motion of denial over Chat's face, it appeared the tension finally worked its way to him. His eyes were always the brightest hue of green, a color he liked as it stood out perfectly against his black suit. Knowing where this could lead, where it was evident at that point, the artist drew up a small bottle of lubrication before yelping at sudden hands grabbing him. "Nnn!" His back curled from little daggers cutting into his skin as he quickly twirled the pen between his fingers and flicked it further away where neither one of them could swipe it. If this was all to get his weapon, well, Noir had failed. He didn't care for the ring, not anymore, he just needed to ... He needed him. Another moan left with the squeezed but a gasp cut it short with the tearing of his front ripping open and exposing his torso to the other. "Ah... I... you?" He swallowed with a lick of his lips. He hadn't thought Chat would take any initiative! His violet blush darken once more as his free hand slipped under a toned thigh and lightly tugged at the phallic toy while he nipped at Noir's ears. He needed to take control before the other male thought of any ideas to dominate. "I'll remove this but only if you allow me to replace it with something similar."

"Are you sure about that?" It was a stupid question, he grumbled out of hurt from his partner completely brushing him off. He wanted to believe she was just busy and couldn't get away, but doubt continued to set in as events continued. His mind panicked for one moment thinking about how she could have been captured as well, but if that was the case, she'd be used against him as a way to obtain his ring and this right now wouldn't be happening.

His eyes followed the pen, but didn't make any move to reach or obtain it. Right now, he wasn't after that either. Later, he would have to free his classmate, but with Ladybug being missing in action, he didn't know what would become of the butterfly. The tearing of fabric brought him back to the situation at hand. "It seems you're about to have the same issues going on. Maybe I should just use my powers on these clothes of yours?" It was a bluff. Using his powers in this situation would be the worst idea, but the Akuma didn't have to know that. His right leg moved out from under the corrupt's straddle and wrapped around his hips. With both their legs open in such a way, he rolled his hips upwards, going in long strides so the other could feel each inch of length along with the vibrations from the ring. The ring didn't help with his growing need. If it was taken off, he'd surely release instantly.

Since it worked so well, he decided to move his nails up along Evil's chest and then rake them back down to cut the fabric more. His claws, while they didn't cut into his skin to make him bleed, were sharp enough to leave pressure lines and scratches across untouched skin. Moving some of the spandex on the neck out of his way, Chat bit roughly, sucking and kissing against the skin. He'd at least leave one mark before this was over with. A loud pop sound could be heard as he was forced to remove his mouth as a loud groan escaped. Did he have to mess with that too? Another deep purr resonated in his throat from the attention on his ears. "I..." Speechless for a moment, he growled lowly, gripping the male tighter. "I don't play submissive for anyone." except Ladybug.

This small tone reverberating pain from Chat painted the little lady in a negative light as the feline wanted his feelings acknowledged and taken seriously. They were alike in another sense as the demon hoped to soon kiss the hurt away, even for a moment. He knew regret would take hold longer than bliss but, that could wait. "You're fighting me and not her." He lightly twisted the vibrator, gently pushing it in and out, anything to make Noir feel good and submit to him. "I'd appreciate being close to you, even on a platonic level rather than aim at your throat." Figuratively speaking that is. He checked the mark he had made moments ago and it hardly appeared visible to the naked eye. Evil planned to change that but he breathed in sharply from little volts jittering over his member.

Chat gave a hint of wanting this too if his active role meant anything. He wasn't just after his pencil? Evil wouldn't let his guard down though, no matter how arousing the humming ring erected his cock in his pants. "A-ah... No-ir." He quickly twisted the vibrator, setting it to eleven, in response to the stings of teeth into his skin and claws leaving their marks. He sighed happily, eyes shutting but heart wildly ramming against his rib cage, giving the mark of bad luck all the access he could want to his neck. "I-I can remove my own clothes." Though, Chat had shredded the top half, there was still the matter of his bottoms still on. He couldn't forgive how tightly they clung around the hips as he stopped lightly thrusting the toy to shrug off his remains, mind swimming in clouds. The floor wasn't comfortable, at least for his crush, and he couldn't draw them a proper bed. Hmp! A brief sneer flew at that but turned into a look of surprise at Chat's increased pressure, as if a display to take the lead.

No, the akuma wouldn't have that. Not when he lusted for him first. Discovering a sensitive spot, Evil returned his teeth on his ear, giving a slow lick while shifting their positions together into Noir straddling him as he sat and leaned back against a beam. He pulled the lube bottle closer to them then played with the sex object, their tips rubbing on each other as he rolled upward and continued to kiss and bite his ear. He grazed his teeth over the shell and whispered with a lowered deep voice. "Then it's time for someone to teach you." Lips trailed on the light mark as he nibbled on it again, wrist turning and softly slipping the buzzing device in and out. "Allow me to lead our first dance."


	2. Chapter 2

_WHY?!_ Why did this have to be someone else? It was a bit more intense and rougher than he expected a moment like this to be. If he was being honest, the fighting for control was a major turn on. For Ladybug he was roll over and show submission to anything she wanted, but with this one, it was different. "You don't have to. You don't have to listen to Hawk Moth. He doesn't control you. I'd prefer an Akuma encounter where it was a bit more peaceful for once." While his words were sincere, they were a test as well. If an Akuma could fight against their master, then this opened up new opportunities for him and Ladybug's approach and fighting style.

The increased vibrations and thrusts caused moments of his mind to blank. It wasn't until their positions changed that he got back some of his clarity. In a bold move, he grabbed the other's member, using his claw on his index finger to tease the sensitive tip in a few circles. His head rested against him, feeling each lick and bite along his ear. His other hand dug his claws into Evil's side a few times, like a cat kneading from being pet. Being so close, the other could hear effortlessly all the small sounds being made from the vibrations and his advances.

The lustful tone of the corrupt's voice caused a number of shivers to flow down his spine. He wanted to fight against it more, to play this game longer, but the added thrusts weakened that resolve. "You get one shot to impress me." He mentally scolded himself for how stupid that sounded, but it was better than just saying yes. Playing that up, he decided to roll with it. "So teacher, it seems you have a little problem yourself. Maybe I should take care of it for you." He smirked a bit more playfully, licking his own lips slightly for added effect.

For fear of ruining the very fragile mood, Evil opted to not explain just how wrong the hero was into thinking the infected had free will. True, they could go and do as they pleased but they had to reach their assigned goal, get the miracle stones or else face the very real threat of falling as further prey. The artist had defied against the voice in his head and the resulting possession of his hand proved too much to regain until Hawkmoth released his grip. He had never felt so much vulnerability to losing his own body for the few seconds his arm went numb and the master ceasing it.

Focus broke from the reminder of the one Evil tethered to when a warmth took hold of his junction and a gasping moan shot out, almost echoing in the vacant room. "Ah!" He practically felt the chambers swell with blood as hips jerked forward into the sleek and black glove, sending little waves and building towards an urge to shove himself inside. Teeth sunk roughly into Chat's neck, back twitching from bitter sweet pain along his slight curve. Breath hitched after hearing the form of consent from the young man as his member throbbed impatiently. So, they were really going to do this? Just this once though? He knew they could never work out, not even in hell where all the sinners met with a fiery end. "I... This stays... with us." It wasn't something he would blurt out to anyone but the last person he needed finding out about the sexual excursion was the Master if he didn't already know.

Eyes fell towards the hand grasping his thrusting erection then to the lips he hooded his eyes at. He was so close to having Chat, even if it wasn't the way he preferred. He trailed his lips over Noir's, one set of digits slipping between blond locks and the other still messing with the toy. "I'll make the best of it and make you mine for one night." Perhaps even... make Chat want him? Possibly not but, he pretended that could happen while tilting his head and softly connecting their lips. He took a sweeter approach, caressing his fingers into the feline's scalp and lowering the setting to a teasing two. A tongue grazed over the warm entrance as he arched forward and pressed their bodies together.

It seemed that the demon had been neglecting himself during this time. If a simple touch was enough to elicit this type of response, he wanted to know what else he could hear from him. A groan was given in return to his action, giving a little thrust in the process. "Agreed. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a big deal around here. I don't need people to think I've switched sides." He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared as he leaned in closer. "Unless, little Akuma, you want to corrupt me as well." He'd never accept it, but it worked for a great flirty line. Truthfully, Ladybug could NOT find out about this. No one could, even if his mind definitely thought about how nice it would be to just have a flirt on the side.

The artist continued to surprise him. Each action only further pushed his statements of actually wanting him. And to Chat, it really did play on his heart. The Akuma could have just taken what he wanted, his body and ring easily and left him there. But here he was, leaning in close and giving him tender and soft caresses and lovens. His head tilted slightly, as his eyes slipped closed, letting their lips connect for a more soft and passionate kiss. Their lips parted for just a moment, his forehead resting against the other's as he breathed a shaky breath against him. "It's not that easy to tame a cat." A tease, but it was sealed with a kiss. A challenge more like. He wanted the Akuma to show him just how much this wasn't a ruse.

The feeling of his nimble fingers in his hair felt too purrfect. He loved his hair being played with, whether it was being scratched, played with, or pulled on. He purred in response against the other's lips, giving a soft nip at the other's bottom lip in the process. He had almost forgot about the two added devices, after getting swept up in a moment. It wasn't until their bodies were flush together that a muffled, needy moan could be heard.

Calling himself a big deal? More like a big ego however, he knew the cat had a reputation to keep sacred among the Parisians. He was a hero, he couldn't afford the luxury of losing himself to the darkness and branded a traitor. As much as he would love it, Evil promised to keep it to himself to not hurt him. But... Corrupting Chat Noir? Eyes perked at the very notion of bringing a new ally into the mix but he honestly preferred bringing the bad luck into bed. "Don't tempt me." Because the artist would make damn sure to leave the cat completely breathless and clinging onto his shoulders for his life if things were up to him. He could render the most sinful of bondage gear on the other man then show a caring side once everything was said and done. But, like most of his fantasies, they couldn't come true. He had this one.

Getting just the kind of response he wanted, the artist listened in to the low sounds coming from his soon to be lover, engraving every second into his memory. He rubbed harder into the strands of hair, brushing by the black ear before giving it a long stroke. No surprise Noir had a little fight in him. "That maybe true. However, everyone knows a cat goes limp when bitten on their neck." Fingers twisted a few locks then pulled back, eyes gracing the new untouched flesh as he peppered soft kisses before biting harshly. Slowly increasing his bite force, the demon pulled the device fully out and flipped open the top of the bottle. If he were to be inside, he wanted it as painless as possible and poured the cold liquid over the still humming toy. He nudged it back in, very slowly but also groaning for more skin on skin contact, thrusting it softly.

Chat watched the other's face for a moment, the wheels turning in his head from the very words he said. "Telling me that only makes me want to tempt you more." He whispered in, this time giving the cursed's ear a small nip in the process. "What sinful things are you envisioning? You're an artist, right? How many fantasies have you had about the very thing that's in front of you right now?" He knew at least his words could get to him, plus he wanted to push the Akuma to his limit. After all, if he could break the curse, or at least while they're still akumatized, LB would be so impressed!

The soft caresses and touches could easily make him melt. Even without all this, he could easily just lay his head in someone's lap if they'd just play with his hair and scratches along his scalp. Like clockwork, his head tilted towards the stimulation, purring a bit louder in the process. A sharp breath was taken as soon as his head was forced back. His body shivered and his nails gripped tighter along violet skin from the rough assault. He couldn't deny it though. The bite made his body instantly submit and his mind blank. A small growl was all that left while his hips did the talking, following the movements eagerly.

Jaw clenched harder into skin when dared to give more details of his cravings for Noir. He felt his hair stand on end with trembles of his back skidding down his spine. "Mm." The akuma thrusted the sex object softly while pulling his teeth away and panting lightly. "You don't know what you're asking for." He'd spill his heart so much, Chat would drown. Well aware the prince would persist, Evil nuzzled into the mark he made and gave it another kiss. "First of all, I would take you on the best date of your life. Strolls, museums, let me draw you at the park, take you to other countries or bring them to you. Cook you something myself with a dessert. Treat you to a hot bath to help you relax and forget about having to be a hero." The sins would come later, the artist being the kind to show his sweet side before changing into his more devilish nature.

"I've thought of chaining you helplessly to the walls. That's why I had to erase them earlier because I would have lost my focus." That didn't make a difference considering where they ended up and what they were so ready to do. The artist starved for the other to beg him but knowing he couldn't wait for that, he prepared him with another twist of the device. Foreheads connected again but with eyes locked intently, fingers still massaging on Chat's head. "Doing this to you, making you so aroused until you cum by it alone. I've thought of adding myself with the vibrator, stretching you maybe beyond your capability." He pressed another gentle kiss, releasing a blissful sigh and wanting to whisper those three words he'd never say. They couldn't be. There were too many complications and it was just plain immoral. But he... actually cared.

"I'd stop that smirk of yours and strap a bar between your lips and make you wither in anticipation with a blindfold." Lips remained on lips, as he drove himself to breaking down. The akuma turned off the toy and slipped it out and rubbed wet fingers over the widen hole as he twitched to finally enter. "And just like right now, I'd wouldn't let you cum when I'm in. I've thought of you with a ring a size too small slowly bringing you to your knees." With the bottle back in his hands, Evil lifted Chat's hips up to slicked his member with the lube, eyes never tearing away from green. "I'd make you lose your mind and your voice."

Green eyes widened as the other actually spoke. This...this was real. Everything was real. And while he knew that, it only became more real. How could an Akuma have such a soft and tender side though? "What about your host? Is this his desire as well? Who I am under this mask is the same as myself now." Besides the obvious more cat like reflexes, strengths and mannerisms. How did the Akuma work on others? It brought out deep desires, but this one, it sounded like this one has had time to evolve even. A hand came up to caress the other's cheek, giving him a genuine smile. "You make all my romantic ideas sound like child's play." School had given him the ability to finally communicate and have real interactions with others, but he was still a bit awkward when it came to actually confessing and planning things for the one he admired.

Once the more physical aspects started to flow from the corrupt's mouth, it didn't bother him. Instead he was intrigued. "You're able to create your fantasies." His eyes looked over at the direction the pen was in and then back at the artist. He couldn't blame him for wanting to keep it safe and out of reach. If he could do the same with his ring, things would be so much easier. But it made him wonder just how much the other regretted it now that the situation had continued. The sad thing is, he wasn't opposed to most of this. He'd fight it, but knowing that there was a fight to be had just made it all the more exhilarating. "I would have kept the chains. It would of made things so much easier on yourself." It was a tease, but it explained exactly what had happened and why the confusion was so strong.

The last parts were what got to him the most. Even with those fantasies, here he was being way more tender that the picture he painted. His body wanted it so badly though. Twitching in response, he groaned softly. His member was already strained so hard from not being able to have his release. Any little bump against it, caused a sharp waves of need through his body. Opening his eyes again, they were met with intensity from the other. Hearing the last line, he purred and growled lowly in anticipation. "Actions speak louder than words." Was the only comeback he could think of.

Aw, his host. His human side, _Nathanaël_. The one he originated from by feelings of negligence when he wanted to speak to a model in private. The demon within chuckled, amused that the human thought he had a chance with a person so popular and out of his reach. However, the akuma found himself in the same scenario with the one in black. "You know he won't have my memories. My counter part, he has fallen hard for one of his classmates." He muffled a laugh under his breath. Who didn't go head over heels for the Agreste boy? "His name is Adrien. He seems very promising but all the girls pushed my host away when the boy is let out from school. Funny enough, he actually has a site dedicated to you. I take full blame for that though." A palm pressed on his cheek made him flinch for a second as he hadn't expected bad luck to touch him. Despite the sweetest of whispers, the akuma was still on the defense but that beautiful smile, one true and not forced, eased his guard down a little. "I... think anyone would like your ideas." _'Especially if they love you.'_

Evil followed the trail towards the tool between two planks of wood then back on Chat. At least he would be with him, even for a single night. His hand slid on top of the glove, staring up into black slits, tone lowering just for their ears and not anyone else's. "If I had know you'd give into me, I would have. You must understand I wouldn't have guessed this." A snap of a button opened the cuff loose while the artist peeled Noir's left hand free from the leather and rubbed his thumb over his skin. He placed light kisses over his scuffed knuckles then turned his hand to peck on the fingertips. He draped the arm clear of clothing around his neck followed by the other as hands gripped into hips. "You might want to hold on then."

Heat burned again as he lowered Chat onto his pulsing length, groaning when easing himself into hot squeezes and grips. The redhead kept himself grounded, not even considering in shoving himself in speeding up the process. He spread the cheeks apart, pulling and inching the other down as more and more warmth consumed his sinking member. He stopped when he heard something like a hiss, giving them a second before continuing. Even after played with a well sized vibrator, Chat still felt incredibly tensed as he fully entered, groaning softly. Evil held Chat around the waist with one hand clutching his hip as he went back to his neck, licking it to keep his mind off any pain. Body screamed at him to started tearing his hole into pieces but he kept those lashes at bay and closed his eyes, face blushing all over again. "You feel ..." He wanted to say safe as if he could confess everything without judgement but he settled on something more common. "You feel so much better than I thought."

This wasn't new information. Last time this happened, the artist was head over heels for Marinette. She was nice, so he could see both Nathanaël and her getting together as the semester continued. He was still fascinated by how the process worked between the corrupt and host. His eyes widened hearing the a different name from what he expected. "I..I think I've seen that boy around on billboards around the town." There's no way that his counterpart has a crush on his own counterpart. This changed a lot, but not really. It just made it easier to approach. "And what do you think of the young model?" He tried to play it off, just seeing if there's anymore self reassurance he could get out of him. The site didn't bother him, after all, Ladybug had one as well. "You obviously don't know how cheesy my ideas are. That's just a secret between you and me." A small nervous laugh could be heard, hating to admit that.

"I wouldn't have either..." He whispered back watching intently as the other removed the glove from his hand. His actions were far too tender and loving. He didn't deserve such affection, even if it was against his will at first. He had never had his skin so exposed before while he was Chat, but he had always wanted to remove his glove and actually caress his partner's soft cheek. He had wanted to do a lot of little moment actions but when he tried to do them, he was turned away.

He took the other's advice, but he wasn't going to hold on too tightly unless it was needed. This...soft groans could be heard, feeling each inch continue to slide into his being. It felt so different from the toy he had been forced to endure. Just from the this, he would have released if it wasn't for the ring still around him. The feeling of being invaded by someone who's taboo to him gave him a rush like he never expected. His hips tried to desperately feel more. He needed to at this rate. Fingers grasped hard once he felt the other's hips flesh against his own at the bites along his neck. Even now, he was at the point he wanted his body to be abused and taken like the other had said. The words had definitely planted a few ideas in his head that he wouldn't mind trying out. The corrupt's words rung through him though as he focused back on him. Wait...was he blushing? "As do you." He whispered back, giving the other reassurance for what he was doing.

"O-oh..." A light groan formed between them, getting accustom to the reality of penetrating a much sought after man. This wasn't forever sadly and the akuma decided to make it last as long as it could by not moving even with muscles tensing harder to push and pull into the tightness. He took control over himself and rubbed fingers along the curve of a hip bone. "I-I'm not surprised. You've probably crouched on a few of his posters. He does a lot of modeling and not just for clothes if memory serves." The young man featured on magazines and commercials forced his human's heart to skip. After reminding the child of Marinette's treacherous ways, Evil shifted Nathanaël's focus away from her form. He never planned on his other half to fall for anyone, just stay away from the one girl who hurt them both. Thoughts lingered back to class projects and assignments where the model had stood up or reached out for his human. He grinned. "Adrien seems like a real person who is selfless and giving. Someone who knows what a real … friendship should be like." His waist twitched forward, reminding him of the little need his body had as he held back a moan.

"You don't have to be modest. I-I would like to hear at least one idea." Anything to relax the prince so the enclosing temptation didn't impede on his judgement. Not wishing to harm his lover, not after having him want it too, the akuma roamed his mouth up the branded neck to nibble on an ear and wander a hand down the little bumps of Chat's spine. "If I had honestly known, I would have drawn you something more comfortable to rest on. I would have drawn so much for you." But being with him… He couldn't ask for more. Hips shifted again as he grunted to keep himself still but it threw his head on the borderline of insanity to tease himself from seizing Chat. Instead, he kneaded the plump rear while placing his forehead on his shoulder. The redhead sighed a curse to himself, wondering how long he could wait before bad luck was ready to fuck? He hated to think it was just a one time thing, something the romantic went against but he knew it was the only outcome for them, being enemies as they were. He didn't know how to take that last comment, his size not matching the toy but he stopped thinking about it and waited.

Judging by the male's reactions, this interaction was getting to him way more than himself. Then again, the cat did just have an intense toy in him for a little bit. So his body was slowly coming back from that and enjoying the feeling of something warm and new, than hard and cold. "He definitely rings a bell. I've had a couple run ins with his estate if memory serves me right. The rich type always have negative energy around them." He had to come up with some excuse as to why he would be near there. He did have to save his father one time, and Ladybug had come to visit a few times due to Akumas from his classmates. "I wish my unmasked self had someone like that in life." It warmed his heart to hear the kind words heard about himself.

"...I write bad poetry..." He said with way more embarrassment in his voice than what was needed. Even Plagg had told him about how awful it was. It was corny as could be and he had trouble forming what he wanted to say into words. That didn't stop him from caring or feeling though. It just made it awkward for certain situations. Purrs softly continued from the contact as he leaned in closer. "Don't think about the what ifs." He mumbled knowing the other was probably mentally cursing himself for tossing the writing utensil to the side. It was best that way though.

Deciding to finally give the corrupt what he was after, he took it upon himself to reach down between them and switch the vibrations off of his member. It was a nice relief as he rolled his hips forward again and moved their bodies close enough so that his own length was meshed between both warm bodies. "What was that about wanting to take me until I had no more mind and voice?" He had to edge him on a little, since he was way too caught up in this moment for anything else to make sense. "Do your worst to corrupt me, little Akuma." His voice was a soft whisper against the other's lips, taking them for his own.

Gaze settled on the soft humming stopping then to their chests coming closer together, his heart pounding on Chat. The small shift around his length made Evil thrust lightly once, believing the teasing cat wanted to test his restraints. Another heatwave filled his face from the sultry tone coaxing him like a hungry predator to injured prey to lunge and make the kill. He would eviscerate him as eyes fell shut and an unholy whispered passed. "Don't forget my name when you need to scream." Arms squeezed tightly around Noir's back in reaction to their lips meeting again as he shifted back and jerked in. The slight tug of friction pushed him towards an edge but not nearly enough to go over. He would take his time for that as he gripped the feline by the hair and pulled out to the head almost then sliding back in. As a gasp broke between the kiss for a second, the artist made sweet contact again and thrusted faster but still at a soft pace. Hips rolled upwards as muffled grunts struggled to escape but he loved him too much to even breathe for a second. _'Love?'_ It certainly felt like that than simple infatuation but he couldn't think about this as anything like that. It would be just a one time thing. It _had_ to be. Why did he have to bring his heart into this? Well, this was all because of his heart.

The akuma exhaled lowly in the kiss, striding his tongue over the upper lip before pushing Chat forward into their embrace. "Un." One noise freed itself after the continued thrusting combined with a rapidly beating heart forced him to part ways, chests rising with each surge of warmth enclosing around his member. Teeth went right on the neck branishings as he tugged Chat's head to the side, feeling his throat vibrate with purrs. The redhead didn't even know how much like an animal the prince was and this adorable display of pleasure brought out a gentle grin. "I-I'm glad it's with you." Knowing the feeling wasn't mutual, he expected silence from the other and mentally slapped himself for letting his emotions speak but he pressed another kiss to distract and rose them to their knees, thrusts never stopping.

Thoughts drew back to the mentioning of poetry. The demon wouldn't oppose to sampling a read but he wouldn't forced such an insecurity out. Nudging a knee between the cat's thighs, he pushed them open and titled hips under, rolling harder. _'Who are you without the mask?'_ He and his civilian often wondered just where Chat Noir came from and curiosity sparked to figure out the man without the disguise. With the hickeys, so long not covered, Evil had something to go by if he had a chance to hunt for a blond human with bites.

One clawed hand wrapped tighter around the male's shoulders and around to his side, digging them into Evil's waist. His other hand was used to help stabilize himself. Just because he gave in this much, didn't mean he wouldn't try to have his own fun. He winked for a moment before squeezing his inside muscles around the male's length for added stimulation. He did that a few times just to get a reaction. Oh how he loved the corrupt's reactions to what he did. "Hmmm, what was your name again?" The teasing wouldn't stop. He wouldn't let it until the male made good on his promise.

Each kiss and hair pull was testing that patience. Hips rolling forward in response to the other's actions. Each time his mouth part slightly, little groans and moans flowed from it. Then once he realized what happened in those moments, he'd hold them back, only to have his pleasure be given away by the purrs. He couldn't win in that aspect. The akuma would always know just how he was feeling, and as the sounds increased the more apparent they were. His whole body jolted for a moment, spasms coursing through his body as the male shifted their position slightly. He panted for a few moments before, gripping the artist hard and kissing him again. This time his tongue took action, sliding over the other's bottom lip before giving it a sharp bite in the process. The more the other made his inhibitions go away, the more devious he became.

Pressure continued to build within him, refusing to become more vocal than he already was. The akuma would have to earn that. He hummed lightly against the other's lips, smirking into them before whispering against them. "So romantic for a corrupted being." It was a taunt, but the soft kiss given in between them should have been enough reassurance the other man needed that the words were only words.

A sharp hiss escaped Evil's mouth when delightfully long claws dragged over his skin and nearly broke it. He ate up whatever noise Chat made as clenches around the demon's member quicken his thrusts and breathes. No way this would be the hero's first go at sex. His muscle control was on par with Evil's hips jerking into him. Chat flirted with danger expertly as the one bat of a green eye sent his body trembling. Would he amuse the feline with an answer? No, enough with the witty comebacks. The artist wished to swat the constant confidence away and have to hear the primal vocalizations from him.

The small moans fluttered longed for warmth in his chest, realizing that Chat enjoyed himself with him. He lived for those sincere rumbles within the cat's throat as he peeked slightly to stare at the blissful face he made. The akuma had always wanted to see his crush unravel by his words and body, falling deeper when Chat added a bite in the kiss. "Mm!" If the feline jerked from a small change, he couldn't wait to hold him against a wall and feel him cling on with every limb. _'It feels so good. To taste, to touch him.'_ Shyly for the first time, the demon slipped his tongue out and opened his mouth a bit wider and nudged it onto hot and moist lips. Eyes closed again, hips thrusting in a circle as Evil parted Chat's legs further.

Noir responding made his wet dreams real. One he wouldn't wake up from anytime soon. "The infected can also have a heart, you know." Positions shifted again, this time, fully standing with one of Chat's legs supported by Evil's arm as he pushed him to lean on a beam. _'And I plan to steal yours.'_

At least he could easily tell if his actions were taking effect. The little noises the corrupt produced from a direct result of his teasing only fired him up more. When the male didn't have a witty comeback, he took it as a slight victory but also internally pouted over his little game being concluded or at the very least not reciprocated. He didn't have time to dwell upon that though. Each movement the other made against his being only caused more bliss to flow through his body.

The moment he felt the corrupt's tongue against him, he took the opening as an opportunity. He smirked slightly before nipping and holding the Evil's tongue between his teeth. His bite wasn't hard enough to cause pain, but enough for him to feel what was going on. The tip of his flicked a few times against the redhead's before letting go with his teeth. His tongue slid along the Akuma's, following it straight to the other's mouth as he closed the distance between them. Just because the violet male was winning the battle, it didn't mean he wasn't going to cause a few distractions along the way.

This angle was way worse for him. The other had full control, while he couldn't do much of anything but take what was being dished out to him. His kisses became a bit less tactically and more in the moment, while his arms gripped onto him tighter as each thrust happened. He couldn't help but be thankful for their lips being meshed or else so many lewd sounds would be heard instead of muffled. His hips desperately tried to connect with the Evil's, but being at the demon's mercy he could only wrap his free leg around the corrupt's body. Each thrust only continued to hit the perfect spots within him, as his member ached to be touched and released from the constriction around it. With the way things were going, he knew what was going to have to happen just to have that release. Begging wasn't something he planned on doing…

One set of fingers gripped harder into blond hair as the other set holding up Chat's leg clutched onto the support beam, aiding him in pushing his thrusts faster into the stretching entrance still tightening around from base to head. Just as the heat built towards his climax, thoughts wandered if he should pull out just before expelling his release inside. Taking it upon himself would mark the cat as his officially in his view but it was also just as rude. Asking could just as well ruin the mood he so delicately handled to keep.

His tongue met with a possessive and playful greeting upon welcomed in. Still a tease even when bottoming to him. The akuma liked that about the feline as their muscles mingled along with their breath. He stopped himself from saying Noir's name into the wrongful kiss as he wanted to hear his name first. So close but he knew he was far away but he would eat up the intimacy for as much as he could afford. Muffled moans weren't enough, he had to make Chat yell for him. He slipped the tongue out of his mouth, looking at his face before biting a collar bone and scratching next to a cat ear. Another shade of violet darken his amethyst complexion as the demon pulled back suddenly to slam forward and hit Chat's hips against the beam hard.

The wood creaked once their hips collided against it again, teeth nibbling towards the center near Chat's throat and tugging the flesh back with a stronger bite. The young man would let it be known to anyone that Chat had a lover as his mouth transferred to the other clavicle, adding red spots along its curve as well. Tilting his hips under the feline like a seat and still holding on the beam, Evil thrusted harder upwards, watching the cat bounce from his throbbing member widening him like the toy. He hungered for more contact as bad luck wrapped around his body, not having much choice in the matter. The akuma felt the coils burning warmer and he told himself to not cum first while eyes turned towards the toy. He did say he wanted to use that inside Chat as well, didn't he?

Each thrust only confirmed and strengthened the need for a release, but knowing the corrupt in front of him, that wouldn't be rewarded for quite some time. His member twitched with each thrust, straining and being pushed to it's limit with the ring around it. His body was crying to him for the pressure to break, but now he was concerned if the pen was needed to remove it. If that was the case, he was in for a very long night.

The kisses were by far one of Chat's favorite. He could let his mouth and tongue to the taunting for him, all while making the other unable to resist his advances. The muffled sounds only turned him on more, if that was possible. Even then though, the Akuma wasn't going to let him have much control over this situation. It wasn't fair that the other had already discovered points on his body that were far more sensitive than others. The knowledge had earned the other a few unmuffled groans while his head and neck leaned against each and every touch he was given. He wanted it. He _wanted_ the attention.

His warm moment was more short lived as the corrupt made his moves more precise and rough. The first one caused another spasm to move throughout his body, followed by a loud gasp and moan in the process. He couldn't take it. He was reaching his limit for being able to stay in control of at least his mind, his body was long gone. Each bite, suck, and thrust only sunk him deeper into the abyss where he hungered for more. Deciding to swallow his pride a little, he leaned forward, hand rested on the back of Evil's head as he whispered softly into the other's ear. _"Please...let me...cum."_ His heart skipped just forming those words, knowing the male would eat up the begging and use of a less than proper word, but his mind wasn't in the mood to talk sophisticated right now.


End file.
